Onegai My Melody
First Season: Onegai My Melody Japanese Title: おねがいマイメロディ English Title: Please, My Melody Italian Title: My Melody - Sogni di magia Chinese Title: 我愛美樂蒂 A year after the events of Kirara, Kuromi and Baku are imprisoned in a dungeon in Mary Land but then made their escape along with the Melody Key and the Melody Bow, but in their haste, forget the instruction manuals. They flee to the human world and shortly after arriving, Kuromi discovers the power of the Melody key: which makes wishes come true using the power of darkness. If the person who wishes enjoys the nightmare, it will produce black notes, which Baku promptly eats. What neither one of them realize is that when 100 black notes are gathered, the Spirit of Dark Power will be revived to destroy the Human World and devour all the human's dreams. Because Mary Land is formed from the dreams of humans, even the incompetent King is able to sense danger to his people. He gives the Melody Tact to My Melody and sends her to the human world, with a mission to collect 100 pink notes before Kuromi and Baku can revive the Spirit of Dark Power. Along the way, My Melody met a human girl named Uta Yumeno, and her world is about to change forever... 'Episode List' Second Season: Onegai My Melody - Kuru Kuru Shuffle! Japanese Title: おねがいマイメロディ くるくるシャッフル！ Chinese Title: 我愛美樂蒂 轉轉旋律魔法牌 Set a year after Onegai My Melody, the story revolves around Kuromi and Baku's second escape to the Human World as they this time, obtained a new Melody Key and the Melody Pick, an item associated with the Spirit of Dark Power. Because of this, the King of Mary Land appointed My Melody once again to capture both fugitives and prevent the Spirit of Dark Power from resurrecting for the second time. In the human world, Uta misses My Melody and wonders what is she doing right now back at Mari Land. But then a new student named Jun Hiiragi who arrived from England into Uta's school and she notices he's Keiichi's little brother. Baku and Kuromi also arrived at the Human world also and learned that if they collected black notes that coincides with the Solfège scale, their wishes will come true and decided to wreak havoc into the city once more. Back at Mari Land, Keiichi Hiiragi is being judged guilty on his crimes against Mary Land and to make up for it, he must help Uta and My Melody fight the darkness but in secret or he'll be severely punished. It's up to Uta and Melody to stop the Revival of the Spirit of Dark power once again, before its too late. 'Episode List' Third Season: Onegai y Melody Sukkiri Japanese Title: おねがい マイメロディ すっきり♪ A year after the second defeat of the Spirit of Dark Power, My Melody and her friends went back to Mary Land until Baku "dropped a bomb" in the middle of the flower field, taking out black notes all over Mary Land and the human world. After a short while, Mary Land had their "High court" and took the King of the throne. When the time came to choose the next ruler of Mary Land, a black note came into the minister, turning him into a "Huff-Huff" which is left over residue of Dar-chan. My Melody refreshed him and was chosen to be a candidate for Princess. However, she has to pass a trial by turning all of the black into Twinkle Gems to put in her crown. As soon as Kuromi heard this, she was over raged because she wanted to become the Princess as well, but then a very Mysterious Woman gave her an intriguing offer. Kuromi now has to collect Anger Gems and put on her crown to become the Dark Princess and rule over Mary Land. The two decides to go the human world in their separate ways and collect every black note for them to become the next ruler of Mary Land. Not knowing to everyone...that the spirit again will make its rise as he intends to plunge both Earth and Mary Land into eternal darkness. 'Episode List' Fourth Season: Onegai My Melody Kirara Japanese Title: おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆ Set before the events of the Uta Arc, Mary Land is celebrating a special event which involves watching the Shooting Star on which they can grant someone's wish. In the Human World, Kirara Hoshizuki, a normal elementary girl is watching the stars that night until she was visited by the King of Mary Land, and invites her to his world. As the king takes her to Mary Land, she meets My Melody for the first time and became friends as they both watched the shooting stars. But in an unexpected predicament, the Wishing Star crashed into Mary Land and broke into pieces. Even worse, the passageway that connects back to earth is damaged as well. During the disaster, My Melo and Kirara met Prince Sorara, the prince of the star who somewhat transformed into a giant chick after the Wishing Star is broken to a million pieces and both My Melo and Kirara needs to collect all the pieces of the Wishing Star, for both Sorara and Kirara to go back to their respective worlds. 'Episode List' Movie: Onegai My Melody Yuu and Ai Set before the events of Sweets Dance Princess, it focuses about My Melody's summer camping in Mary Land and how her friendship with Kuromi is becoming better, despite the upsetting experiences and misunderstandings she had during camp. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Onegai My Melody Page